BESO DE NIEVE
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Una pequeña historia corta, se me ocurrió mientras presentaba un examen final, espero les agrade, RusAme los personaje son me pertenecen son de Hidekaz Himaruya.
1. Chapter 1

BESO DE NIEVE

 **-Vamos, anda Rusia, sonríe para mí-** Estados Unidos hablaba mientras le jalaba un poco la mejilla a la gran nación. Estaban a las a afueras del hotel donde se habían reunido, estaban aún bajo su resguardo pues estaba cayendo una nevada repentina, muy sutil, pero nevada al fin y acabo, detenía el tráfico y el andar de las personas. Iván se había percatado y le estaba haciendo compañía, sabía que no era nada lindo estar solo **-Todo el tiempo a mí me miras serio mientras que con Francia ¡hasta te sonrojas!-** seguía con esa mano jalando el rostro ajeno.

 **-Uhm... Ya te dije que no tengo motivos para sonreírte, sin embargo tengo muchas ganas de apretarte el cuello y ver tu rostro tornarse de azul hasta que no pueda oír mas tu voz-** hizo un movimiento rápido y brusco para alejarse del rubio.

 **-Me caes mal-** dijo en su defensa el americano.

 **-Es reciproco-** contesto el ruso y cerró sus ojos.

 **-No era necesario que esperaras aquí hasta que me vaya, obviamente me iré de aquí-**

 **-Es por si se te ocurre quedarte, es un riesgo el simple hecho que estésaquí-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** pregunto curioso el yanqui.

 **-Asuntos que no te importan-** comentó

 **-Malo-** suspiró **\- Insisto, déjame verte sonreír, solo una vez, jajaja quiero decirle a Inglaterra que si eres normal, además no me va a creer que si te vi sonreír-** sonreía un poco y se quedó mirando el cielo, se abrazó un poco, olvidaba que Rusia era frio, tembló ligeramente, sin darse a notar porque no quería que Iván lo supiera. **-Entonces...no vas a sonreírme-**

 **-No...-**

 **-Ya veo...-** inclinó su cabeza **\- ¿Que tiene China que te hace sonreír?-**

Iván se sonrojotremendamente sabiendo que era lo que pensaba el gringo **-No tiene nada...-**

 **-Mientes...sé que te diviertes con el-**

 **-No así, no es lo que te imaginas.-** poco a poco volvía a su color natural, nívea como esa nieve.

 **-Bueno...y ¿Francia?-** rodo los ojos curioso mientras le mostraba una sonrisa pícara.

 **-Me alimenta bien y Austria es acogedor por si querías preguntar por el también-**

 **-Vaya, eso no lo sabíajajaja-** se abrazó de nuevo esperando que ese cielo se despejara un poco para caminar hacia su hotel **-Creo que ahora entiendo porque no me sonríes-**

 **-¿A si?, ¿Por qué?-** le miro curioso.

 **\- Porque no soy ellos–** se volteo a verlo a los ojos, diciéndolo como si fuese una derrota el no ser alguno de ellos.

 **-Mmm...si, en eso tienes razón...no eres ellos-** _"Pero esa no es la razón"_ , pensaba.

 **-Ya lo sé...-** ladeo la mirada abrazándose un poco más, el frio no era su fuerte.

El ruso se quitó la gabardina dejando ver su camisa blanca manga larga y delgada. Colocó su gabardina en la espalda de Jones y lo cubrió tratando de no verle a la cara **\- Eres un idiota-**

 **-Oh...-** no sabía que decir al respecto con aquel acto tan generoso, mas viniendo de él así que solo respondió **\- Tu más** \- Se abrigo bien con esa gabardina que le quedaba grande y muy caliente, demasiado acogedor.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Iván parecía soportar el frio, cosa que le parecía sorprendente pero no lo dijo. Movió sus pies ansioso de ir a descansar, por ratos se preguntaba como seria la sonrisa de Iván, se divisaba varias alternativas pero ninguna le convencía " _quizás tenga que espiarlo cuando este de cita con Francia",_ pensaba.

 **-¿Aun quieres verme sonreír?-** preguntó de repente.

 **-Claro jajaja si...aun quiero-** dijo sorprendido.

 **-Aunque...hay algo que debes darme a cambio-**

 **-No, seguro me pedirás dinero o parte de Nebraska...-** negó haciendo un puchero.

 **\- Je...solo cierra los ojos y quizás veas mi sonrisa-**

 **-¡Enserio!, ¡ya estoy cerrándolos!-** los cerró enseguida y se veía emocionado como si fuera el juguete más esperado por un niño.

 **-Quédateasí...-**

 **-¡Sí!-** mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y esperando abrirlos para ver a Braginski sonreír.

El ruso se acercó al más bajo, le tomo las mejillas y en un par de segundos unió sus labios a los ajenos en un dulce beso inesperado por el visitante. Aquel beso no duro mucho e Iván se alejó tan pronto había logrado su cometido.

Alfred se encontraba pasmado ante ese acto, su cara tenía una expresión extraña entre agrado y susto. Muchas cosas no entendía en ese momento, así que miro al eslavo con una cara furtiva dispuesto a reclamarle el beso, justo iba a gritarle pero de repente se detuvo y se sonrojo, pues una singular sonrisa estaba en el rostro de Iván, alegre y apacible, América no le quedo de otra que admirarlo, pensó por un segundo en darle otro beso y volver a verle sonreír, quizás darle muchos y verlo siempre así.

 **-Has visto demasiado América, es hora de que te vayas-** dijo serio y con una mirada penetrante.

 **-Claro, es hora de irme-** inclino la vista sintiéndose bien, aunque sentía que al ver visto esa sonrisa habida sido pecado **.- Ya sé cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual no me sonríes-**

 **-Ya era hora de que entendieras, ¿Cuál es la razón?-** entrecierra los ojos esperando la respuesta.

 **-Porque estas enamorado de Francia o China-** caminó un par de pasos hacia la acera.

 **-Podría ser-** dijo sin mucho afán, no era la verdadera razón, pero era lo más próximo que podría adivinar América.

 **-Por cierto ese beso me dio asco, pensar que besaste a Francis o Yao me da escalofríos y ganas de vomitar hahahahahaha-**

Braginksi irritado por aquel comentario corrió hacia ese blondo, _"eso piensa de mi, que ando besando a esos dos"._ Logró alcanzarlo a una distancia y le jaló la solapa fuerte atrajo a su cuerpo, le dio vuelta brusco y le atibisó furioso. **– ¿Eso crees que ando haciendo?, que mal concepto tienes de mi América, pero no ando besando a todo mundo-**

 **-¿No?, bueno no me importa suéltame-** forcejeo, algo inútil ya que de nuevo fue atacado con un beso.

 **-¿Ya entendiste?...o te hago entender-** amenazó Iván.

- **Ya, ya entendí…-** inclino su mirada **– ¿Me dejas ir?-**

 _ **-Da-**_

 _ **-Bye…-**_ camino a paso veloz por la vereda cubierta de nieve, mientras andaba tocaba sus labios sin comprender el porqué le había besado nuevamente, " _soy un peligro aquí, no me sonríe a mi pero me besa, que pasara por la cabeza de Rusia, eso es algo que nunca entenderé"_ era algo que no quería saber y era mejor para él mantenerse ignorante de eso, con esa duda se fue a su hotel.

Iván le miraba irse y se preguntaba si alguna vez entendería lo que pasaba y el porqué de tantas, jamás le explicaba las cosas pero trataba de dárselas a entender. **– ¿Habré sido muy obvio?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**BESO DE NIEVE 2**

Despues de una larga junta, solo se escuchaba el resonar de las voces de aquellos pedazos de tierra hechas carne, hablando como lo que eran, personas. Habia sido tediosa aquella reunion, puesto que en primera, estaban en casa de Estados Unidos y segunda, la asamblea no llego a ningun acuerdo. Pese a aquella situacion los paises estaban bien, felices y conversando. Poco a poco algunos se fueron retirando pues estaban cansados y hambrientos.

Rusia estaba con Francia pláticando, el tema en cuestion, fue aquella junta pasada que tuvo lugar en la casa del ex Sovietico, misma que el albino recordaba con peculiaridad.

América por su parte estaba dando las despedidas a los demas, pero no le quitaba la vista al ruso, lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara algo de este. Desde que habia vuelto del ultimo comité organizado, tenia dudas, muchas dudas que deseaba responder, " _soy un peligro en su casa, no sonríe conmigo, me besó, ¿que pasara por la cabeza de Rusia?, eso es algo que quiero entender",_ pensaba, por ello mismo buscaba con la mirada entender algo de aquella gran nación.

 **-Eso es genial, deberías venir a visitarme un día de estos** _ **mon chéri**_ **, hace mucho que no me visitas, te extraño-** dijo melosamente el francés, miro a ver de reojo hacia donde estaba el americano, percatándose de esos ojitos azulinos que miraban con mucha atención al ruso.

 **-Claro, un día de estos estaré por ahí-** sonrió **–Solo arreglo unos asuntos que requieren mi atención en casa e iré a verte-**

América vio esa sonrisa, era algo diferente a la que recordaba, ¿Por qué Rusia tenia sonrisas diferentes?, ¿Por qué le inquietaba ese gesto?, ¿Por qué solo la de el?

 **-Sabes algo, creo que… hay alguien que requiere más tu atención que tus asuntos -** murmuró mientras señalaba con los ojos al blondo.

Iván giro la cabeza hacia donde el francés le hizo seña tratando de entender a que se refería, vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando sus ojos amatista se vieron con los ojos zafiros del más joven. ¿Estaba acaso espiándolo?, o quizás estaba observándolo. Pero ¿por qué?

Alfred abrió los ojos enormemente al verse descubierto por el ruso mirándole, sus mejillas rápidamente se pusieron rojas e inclino su vista, tratando de verse lo más normal posible, sin embargo había logrado todo, menos eso. Suspiró pesado, sabía que había sido muy obvio, no era su culpa, pues quien había sembrado esa duda era el mismísimo Rusia.

Brangiski se quedó atento observando los gestos y lo que hacia la joven nación, de la misma forma en que este lo estaba haciendo, Francis soltó una risa divertida al ver a ambos y sus reacciones, esa afición mutua era evidente e Iván era el que más había reflejado aquello tiempo atrás.

 **-El tiempo pasa** _ **douceur,**_ **deberías ser más honesto con el despistado yanqui, el jamás se da cuenta de las cosas si no le dices-** le guiñó el ojo, el tema del amor era su favorito no había nada más lindo que aquel sentimiento puro.

 **-Ah!, Francis, ¿de qué cosas hablas?, si piensas que entre América y yo...-** fue interrumpido.

 **-Shh… No intentes justificarte en algo tan evidente, puedes seguir negándote o ir y decirle lo que sientes en verdad. Te conozco, esos ojos solo los había visto cuando Anastasia vivía-**

 **-A-nastasia…-**

 **-No seas misántropo, Jones jamás se dará cuenta, por muy obvio que seas-** agitó su mano en despedida dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás **–Les estaré esperando en casa,** _ **Au revoir**_ **-**

 **-¿"Les"?-**

Con aquella duda el galo se fue alejando cada vez más, se despidió de Alfred y se retiró, cada uno de los presentes había hecho lo mismo y habían terminado por irse todos.

Iván aún tenía esa incertidumbre, dos personas ya habían comentado lo mismo, "mirar a Jones con esos ojos con los que mirabas a Anastasia", a ella simplemente la miró con amor. Un amor puro que había nacido esporádicamente, aunque quisiera contradecirse, si se ponía a meditar todo lo que había estado haciendo, era acertada aquella idea de Francis, pues, no por nada le había besado aquel día nevado.

Era hoy o nunca.

Esperó a que todos se fueran, Estados Unidos no perdía esa sonrisa y carisma la cual le caracterizaba. Ya en ese momento estaban solos, la última comarca se retiró, ya sabía que Alfred era estúpido y tenía que serle sincero. Se aproximó despacio al ajeno, el gringo parecía estar muy nervioso, era muy gracioso verle de esa forma.

 **-Buh!-** soltó una risa tierna el ruso **-¿Te asuste?-**

Alfred se quedó viendo al más alto, le observaba con detalle, tanto que no presto atención a dijo que le dijo **-¿Qué?-**

 **-¿Qué te sucede?-**

 **-Nada-** guardo silencio unos segundos **-¿Ya te vas?-** inclino su mirada.

 **-Te sucede algo, lo sé por qué no estas molestándome como siempre lo haces, pero si estas feliz si me voy, pues lo hare-**

 **-Mmm… si haz lo que quieras-** tenía la cabeza abajo aun.

 **-¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¿Por qué no me das la cara América?-** frunció su ceño **-¿Qué está pasando?-**

 **-No pasa nada Rusia-** apretó los puños fuertemente, había una gran ansiedad creada por el ambiente tenso que tenían.

Tanto Iván como Alfred no se entendían o más bien ninguno se animaba a decir lo que pasaba y sentían, el orgullo reinaba en Rusia y eso mismo hacia que se callara otra vez.

 **-Está bien-** se adelantó pasando a un costado del anfitrión, iría a irse, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Al verlo pasar a su costado, era nuevo ver esa faceta del ruso, cada cosa de él le parecía maravilloso de ver. Podría decirse que entendió un poco lo que estaba pasando.

 **-Antes de que te vayas…-** murmuró **\- Déjame ver tu sonrisa una vez más-**

Brangiski detuvo su marcha, Estados Unidos no era tan tonto como todos pensaban.

 **-Déjame verla aunque eso implique que sea un riesgo en mi casa-** no estaba seguro de lo que realmente estaba diciendo pero quería asegurarse de una cosa.

 **-Eres muy convincente cuando te lo propones-** se dio media vuelta regresando al americano. Su lado dominante era más fuerte que su orgullo, así que tomo de la muñeca al gringo para encararlo.

 **-Dime…dime por qué-** susurró cerca de su rostro.

 **-¿Cómo sonreír si no soy feliz?, eres un peligro para mí, cada que te veo, temo hacer algo que pudiese implicar en algo malo por nuestras naciones, ¿entiendes?-**

Ambos se observaron a los ojos, en aquellas pupilas se reflejaron ellos mismos, el ambiente tenso era cada vez más pesado, no sabía ninguno de los dos que decir.

 **\- Déj-ame ver tu sonrisa una vez más Iván, solo eso y no pediré nada mas-**

 **-Eres un infeliz-**

Terminando de musitar aquello, estrechó sus labios con los ajenos, Alfred atrapó sin duda aquel cuello para evitar que se alejara, Rusia por su parte tenia bien sostenida esa nuca, el sabor dulce de ese beso con ligera pasión era reconfortante, dándole vitalidad a esas naciones. Para el eslavo, América era como la nieve, tan natural, tan puro, besarlo a el como besar la nieve, lo que amaba.

Por falta de aire se despegaron, acalorados y con unas bellas sonrisas se daban caricias en las mejillas y brazos, Iván brillaba con esa cara, tan luminoso como las estrellas que tanto amaba Alfred. Con aquella calidez interna ambos se dispusieron a retirarse del lugar, en silencio y muy alegres.


End file.
